


Butterfly Effect (GERMAN VERSION)

by honeymilkfed



Series: Butterfly Wings and Bullets (GER) [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, NICHT VIEL HANDLUNG, cuz this is in GERMAN, i wrote it two years ago, im very sorry, only hinted banglo, over the death of someone, so its crap, sorry - Freeform, suicidal themes thoughts and actually doing it, there will be and english version in the future maybe, zelo being depressive
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkfed/pseuds/honeymilkfed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo liegt mitten in der Nacht alleine in einem Krankenbett und schaut den Schneeflocken zu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect (GERMAN VERSION)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von IchigoKeks' "One More Day" (DaeJae Fic)
> 
>  
> 
> tut mir leid, dass es so mega kurz ist.... es war mein erster fanfictionversuch ever.

* * * * *

 

Junhong wachte schwer atmend auf seiner durchgelegenen Matratze auf. Sein Pony klebte an seiner Stirn. Es war heiß...und hell. Das künstliche Licht der hellen Halogenlampen an der Zimmerdecke blendete ihn unangenehm und er kniff schmerzvoll die Augen zusammen. Er fühlte mit seiner Hand nach dem Lichtschalter und knipste das Licht aus.

Er hatte schon wieder geträumt.

Er wollte wieder einschlafen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder wach sein. Er wollte nicht wieder einen weiteren Tag damit verbringen, auf diesem fremden Bett zu liegen und nicht anderes tun zu können als an die Decke zu starren, den Schwestern zu erzählen er habe gut gegessen und die Medikamente zu verweigern.

Er wollte nicht wieder spüren, dass er immer noch lebte.

Er wollte sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Er wünschte sich im Moment lieber seinen Alptraum als Begleiter, als die Ärzte, seine Mutter oder seinen großen Bruder, die ihn eh nur mit diesem Blick ansehen würden. Langsam glaubte er, sie konnten gar nicht anders.

Er glaubte, dass viele auf dieser Welt diesen Blick ertragen mussten. Alles missverstandenen Kinder, von denen die Eltern glauben sie wüssten wie schwer es ist. Oder noch schlimmer; so taten.

Sie wussten es verdammt nochmal nicht.  
Nur Er würde es.

Hätte es gewusst.

Aber er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Wenn er doch nicht wusste, ob es wahr ist.

Junhong spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen und rollte sich auf die Seite zu einer Kugel zusammen. Er zog seine Knie an die Brust und krallte sich in sein Kissen fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Er wollte sich nicht erinnern.

Seine Decke hatte er durch die Hitze, die in seinem Körper aufstieg, weggestrampelt. So lag er da und atmete heftig, als ihm die Tränen über sein gerötetes Gesicht liefen und sein schlohweißes Kissen durchnässte.

Er wusste, es würde heute niemand kommen. Genauso wie morgen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch übermorgen der Stuhl neben seinem Bett leer bleiben wird.  
Er verweigerte seit zwei Wochen irgendjemanden zu sehen.

Er wollte sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern.

Er spürte eine weitere Welle von Hitze über seinen zusammengekauerten Körper kommen und er erschauderte. Aber er war zu schwach um das Fenster zu öffnen.  
Viel zu müde.  
Er wollte auch keine Schwester rufen, da es mitten in der Nacht war und sie ihm, angesichts seines Zustandes, wahrscheinlich irgendwas zur Beruhigung einflößen würden.

Er hob zittern und mit immer noch Schweiß bedeckter Stirn seinen Kopf in Richtung des Fensters. Ein leichter, weißer Flaum sammelte sich auf dem Fensterbrett, als leise, dicke Schneeflocken vom Himmel herab vielen.

Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Und doch tat er es. Menschen begehren das, was sie brauchen, auch wenn es sie kaputt macht.

Junghongs Muskeln entspannten sich auf einmal, beim Anblick der weißen Flocken und vergessen waren seine blonden Locken, die unangenehm an der Stirn klebten und das stetige Zittern, das ihn überkam, wenn sich seine Haut von neuem erhitzte. Seine Atmung entspannte sich und er schloss seine zitternden Lider, stellte sich vor, die kühlen Kristalle auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

 

***

 

„Schneeflocken spüren keinen Schmerz, wenn sie auf die Erde fallen, Junhong. Sie schmelzen und leiden nicht.“ der 7 jährige schaute, die Augen zusammen kneifend, zu dem Älteren hinauf. Dieser streckte seine Hand nach einer der dicken Flocken aus, die ununterbrochen auf den schwarzen Pflasterstein unter ihren Füßen fielen.

„Dann möchte ich eine Schneeflocke werden.“, sagte Junhong und hielt seine Handfläche waagerecht in den kalten Nachthimmel. Einer der Schneeflocken landete auf seinem Handballen und er tippte sie leicht mit dem Zeigefinger an.

Sie schmolz.

„Siehst du.“ lächelte der Ältere. Junhong blickte erschrocken zu ihm auf.

„Yongguk...Wird sie so nicht vergessen? Ich will gar nicht so enden. Alleine.“, schniefte er.

Yongguk beugte sich zu ihm vor und nahm das Gesicht von Junhong in seine Hände. „Aber ich bin doch bei dir. Immer. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Versprochen.“

 

***

 

Wieder schreckte Junhong auf. Er hatte lange nicht mehr davon geträumt. Fast schon eine Woche. Bis in die letzte Ecke seiner Gedanken hatte er es verdrängt.

Er wollte sich nicht erinnern.

Aber jetzt schneite es und er dachte wieder an Ihn.

Heiße Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht.  
Er rang nach Atem und spürte wie die Luft aus seinen Lungen wich, je mehr er versuchte einen ordentlichen Atemzug zu tun. Er krallte seine Finger in die Brust und öffnete den Mund um zu schreien. Um dem ganzen Schmerz zu entfliehen. Es kam nur ein Wimmern.

Er wünschte, er hätte es vor 10 Jahren nicht geglaubt. Nein, wünschte er nicht.

Ob ohne diesen einen Flügelschlag, er noch bei ihm wäre? Ja.

 

In zehn Jahren kann sich viel verändern. Kann man sich verändern. Was passiert wenn man nicht mehr das dürftige kleine Kind ist, das mit dem besten Freund seines großen Bruders die Schneeflocken betrachtet?

Er wünschte, er wüsste es nicht. Hätte er es vielleicht noch aufhalten können. Diesen Flügelschlag. Er weiß es nicht. Er weiß nur noch, dass er glaubte, was Yongguk ihm sagte.

Er glaubte ihm mit 13 Jahren, als er meinte, dass die Jungs aus der Schule nur neidisch auf seine Körpergröße wären und ihn nicht ärgerten, weil er abnormal aussah.  
Er glaubte ihm mit 17 Jahren, als er ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte.

Bis vor zwei Wochen hatte er auch das geglaubt, was ihm mit 7 Jahren gesagt wurde.

„Und wo bist du jetzt?“ fragte er in die dunkle Leere seines Zimmers.

Wieso konnte er sich erinnern, wenn er es doch nicht wollte.

Er wollte sich nicht erinnern, wie Yongguk über die Straße lief. Wie er von diesem Auto erfasst wurde. Vor zwei Wochen.

Wie er sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte.

 

Er wollte sich daran nicht erinnern.

Der Gedanke, dass er es doch eh nicht ändern kann, wurde mit einer neuen Hitzewelle davon gespült, die ihn erfasste.

Menschen begehren das, was sie kaputt macht.

Er war müde. Müde von den Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die ihn zu verfolgen schienen. Die ihn zu verbrennen schienen.

Er rollte sich in seinem Bett herum und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Wenn du es selbst nicht halten kannst...“ Junhong schwang schwachen seine Beine über die Bettkante.

„Dann muss ich dir helfen, dich zu erinnern.“ Er stand mit wackligen Beinen auf den kalten Boden seines Krankenzimmers.

„Denn ich tue es.“ Er tapste mit seinen nackten Füßen über die weißen Fliesen.

„Jeden Tag. Jede Nacht. Jede verdammte Sekunde.“ Er öffnete die Tür des Badezimmers, nachdem er in die Nachtstille horchte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand zufällig an seiner Tür vorbei ging.

„Du hast es versprochen.“ Er schloss leise die Tür.

 

Junhong wollte schmelzen. Jetzt, wo er alleine war.

Zu einer Erinnerung werden.

Denn er erinnerte sich.


End file.
